Petits pois & Rose bonbon
by La licorne rose
Summary: Sasuke lui sourit un moment, puis ajouta d'une voix doucereuse : " Des petits poids… Comme c'est original ! Mais que vais-je donc bien faire de 'ça' ? " Et lorsque Sasuke brandit sous ses yeux sa culotte à poids, Naruko crut seulement avoir des sueurs froides… Mais elle ne s'imaginait pas avoir cette condition en plus pour garder son petit secret.


Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Titre : Petits poids vs Rose bonbon.

Auteur : Moi-même.

Rating : Pour le moment, T car je ne sais pas encore si j'aurai le courage d'écrire des lemons : à voir donc.

Genre : Romance.

Résumé: Sasuke lui sourit un moment, puis ajouta d'une voix doucereuse : " Des petits poids… Comme c'est original ! Mais que vais-je donc bien faire de 'ça' ? " Et lorsque Sasuke brandit sous ses yeux sa culotte à poids, elle crut seulement avoir des sueurs froides… Mais elle ne s'imaginait pas avoir cette condition en plus pour garder son petit secret.

* * *

Voici donc ma toute première fanfiction... Je ne suis pas excellente et je suis encore novice dans ce domaine alors je vous prie de m'excuser pour ces quelques maladresses que vous rencontrerez peut-être durant cette lecture. Il ne s'agit ici que d'un prologue et j'espère que ça longueur sera suffisante pour vous. En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à relever les fautes ou des choses qui vous dérangent dans la lecture : j'en prendrai compte. Je vous remercie d'avoir commencer cette lecture et j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira.

Et s'il-vous-plaît : dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Prologue

La petite chambre était engouffrée dans une pénombre persistante, seulement perturbée par quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les volets mal fermés, recouverts d'une peinture qui s'écaillait de plus en plus. En face de l'unique fenêtre présente, un bureau que l'on pourrait d'avantage qualifier de commode ou de table de chevet s'y trouvait. Une petite horloge y était posée, en dessous d'une pile vertigineuse de livres et cahiers de cours ; elle n'avait toujours pas été accroché sur un des murs blancs cassés où trônaient quelques affiches et autres photos vieilles de plusieurs années. Une petite radio au pied du lit ronronnait doucement et seulement quelques bribes de paroles étaient intelligibles ; et comme tous les matins, on parlait du temps, des gens, et du quotidien dans la région. La chaleur était insupportable ; un air chaud et humide se frayait un chemin étroit en dessous des portes et rendait la température ambiante suffocante.

Ce fut alors cette même canicule, mêlée au bruit des battants qui claquaient contre le mur dans un rythme presque régulier qui finirent par sortir la personne qui se trouvait là, de sa rêverie presque léthargique.

Les sons caractéristiques de froissement de draps encore collants de sueurs se fit entendre, tandis qu'une silhouette se dessinait progressivement lorsque celle-si se débattit un moment afin de se débarrasser de sa charge, aussi légère soit-elle. Les couvertures finirent par être repoussées du pieds hors du lit.

C'est ainsi que nous ferons la connaissance de Naruko, une jeune fille qui n'était très certainement pas pressée par le temps, bien au contraire. Elle voulait prendre tout son temps car aujourd'hui était un jour non-attendu et surtout non-souhaité.

Lorsqu'elle s'était assise sur son lit et que ses pieds avaient touché le sol, tous les éléments qui prédisaient que cette journée allait être atroce étaient là : son matelas s'était presque plié en deux et elle était tombée en avant dans une chute théâtrale. Oui, cette journée risquait fort d'être un vrai spectacle qui ne pouvait être qu'une tragédie. Un soupir las résonna dans la petite pièce, rejoignant le " tac tac " incessant de son horloge toujours fidèle à son poste ; l'adolescente se hissa sur ses deux bras pour s'assoir sur le carrelage encore frais et se cala contre son lit qui protesta dans un grincement léger.

Naruko en plus d'être douée d'une maladresse sans faille et surtout sans issues, était également très connue pour sa malchance quasi-légendaire, et tout le monde dans ce petit village de Konoha pouvait en témoigner.

Prenons un exemple, car citer toutes ses mésaventures rocambolesques serait trop long.

Notre jeune protagoniste, inscrite dans le seul établissement des environs, avait une scolarité plus ou moins stable, et évoluait ainsi dans le « lycée du Yondaime » entourée de ses meilleurs amis, Hinata et Shikamaru. Malgré quelques difficultés scolaires vite rattrapées grâce à ces génies qu'étaient ses amis, une routine s'installa doucement et surement dans le quotidien de Naruko. Mais comme il s'agit bien de cette dernière et sa « merveilleuse réputation », rien ne pouvait, forcément, rester dans un calme plat sans accroc.

Et elle tomba sous le charme de Sakura. Ce jeune homme se trouvait être dans sa classe, mais elle n'y avait jamais prêté une grande attention malgré sa couleur de cheveux plus qu'originale. En vérité, ce fut grâce à un travail de binôme qu'elle avait du effectuer avec ce dernier qu'elle commenca doucement mais surement à tomber amoureuse. Celui-ci, en plus d'être d'une intelligence et d'une ingéniosité rare ( à croire qu'elle n'était entourée que de ce type de personnes ), était également doux, extrèmement patient, et surtout prévenant.

C'est ainsi qu'un plan germa dans son esprit et qu'elle pris la décision ferme de se déclarer le dernier jour de cours, avant les vacances d'été. Mais c'était sans compter la présence de Sasuke, cet imbécile.

Car si Naruko était follement éprise de Sakura, ce dernier vouait une admiration sans faille pour ce dernier, sans que personne ne sache comment et pourquoi. Et elle le détestait.

Car oui, selon elle, Sasuke était détestable. Il était son parfait opposé : issue d'une famille aisée, et dotée d'une beauté froide, il avait aussi de grandes capacités intellectuelles, sans pour autant surpasser Shikamaru et son Q.I de deux cent. C'était une espèce de grand abruti flanqué de jambes infiniment longues, possédant une véritable crinière noire et de grands yeux abyssaux, muni de longs cils qui appataient beaucoup trop de victimes à son goût. Et bien évidemment Sakura en faisait parti.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle s'était confessée tant bien que mal, le cœur battant, les mains moites et le regard fuyant, la seule réponse que Sakura avait pu lui donné, un air désolé et contrit su son visage, fut : « Excuses-moi Uzumaki mais... Je n'aime pas les personnes excessivements idiotes » suivi d'une pression sur son épaule gauche. Autant dire qu'elle était tombée de très haut et qu'elle s'était magistralement ridiculisée devant un grand nombre de personnes, dont Sasuke. Ce dernier lui avait par la suite fait vivre un enfer en se moquant d'elle avec un plaisir non feint, sans oublier ses sarcasmes et autres injures habituelles.

Cette histoire avait fini par s'ébruiter dans tout le lycée et la nouvelle mésaventure de la jeune Uzumaki devint le sujet de conversation prédominant de ces derniers jours, et par la suite, des rumeurs furent lancées sur son compte, ça et là, sans qu'on ne puisse les arrêter.

Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, Naruko Uzumaki ne voulait très certainement pas commencer cette journée. Et pourtant, il le fallait bien.

Alors, les yeux plissés, son regard fit le tour de sa chambre et s'arrêta sur sa fenêtre. Elle se gratta vigoureusement le crâne encore endolori, puis se leva péniblement pour trainer des pieds jusqu'aux volets qu'elle ouvrit difficilement. La lumière lui piqua les yeux, alors elle finit par les fermer ; et c'est vers sa penderie qu'elle se dirigea tel un automate, en tâtonnant les murs d'un geste peu assuré, comme à l'accoutumé. Elle en sortit sa valise déjà faite la veille ainsi qu'un petit sac-à-dos dans lequel se trouvait de quoi s'occuper, mais une chose capitale manquais : Kyuubi.

« Mince ! » Elle se mordilla de façon presque imperceptible sa lèvre inférieur et posa sa main sur son front dans un geste désespéré. « Il ne manquait plus que ça. » geignit-t-elle.

Naruko se lança alors dans une recherche semé d'embuches ( car sa chambre était un vrai capharnaüm ) mais elle se solda tout de même par une réussite puisque le fameux Kyuubi avait été retrouvé sous son lit. Elle le fourra avec énergie dans son sac, le boucla, et posa ses deux points sur ses hanches, conquérante et fière. Au moins, sa journée ne commencait par quelque chose de comprémentant et d'horriblement embêtant, car Kyuubi, sa peluche d'enfance, elle ne la quittait jamais ; c'était son ami intime.

Elle trottina vers sa salle de bain après avoir lancé son petit bagage sur son lit et sur lequel il rebondit quelque peu, et après avoir fait sa toilette rapidement entre les murs serrés recouverts de mosaïque bleue, elle termina par ouvrir sa porte et descendre les marches suivit de sa valise qui tressauta de nombreuses fois après chaque marche. Elle posa ses bagages à l'entrée pour ensuite s'installer sur une chaise en bois qu'elle rapprocha de la table dans un raclement bruyant ; sa mère, qui faisait dos à elle, finit par se retourner et quitter le plan de travail de sa cuisine pour déposer une assiette de pain perdu sur la table, ainsi un tendre baiser sur le sommer de son crâne.

« Alors ma chérie ? » Dit-elle dans un sourire, « Bien dormi ? ».

« Ca peut aller… » chuchota-t-elle en enfournant un gros morceau de pain qu'elle mastiqua avec très peu d'enthousiasme.

Sa mère, peu convaincu, ajouta tout de même l'air de rien : « Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui… C'est une première ! ».

Effectivement il était à peine sept heures, et le bus devait partir à neuf heures : pour prendre son temps, il était un peu trop tard.

« Je réfléchissais, c'est pour ça »

« Ah oui ? » Demanda-t-elle faussement étonnée tandis qu'elle s'installait sur une chaise en face d'elle, calant son menton dans sa main droite. Naruko, elle, la regarda avec méfiance du coin de l'oeil. « Et à quoi réfléchissais-tu ? »

« Oh… A tout, à rien, à la vie... » Réussit-elle à déchiffrer puisque sa fille, peu coopérative, avait cette fois-ci englouti deux morceau de pain.

« La vie ? »

« Oui, la vie. »

Kushina fixa son adolescente du regard, ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire. Comme d'habitude.

« Pff… J'ai pas le choix de toute façon ! »

« Effectivement. Alors dit moi ce qui te tracasse, tout de suite. »

Elle hésita un moment, puis se résigna : « Disons qu'au lycée, c'est plutôt chaotique : j'ai été rejetée par Sakura lorsque je me suis confessée à lui, Sasuke fait encore des siennes et s'amuse à me ridiculiser, et je suis désormai le sujet de prédilection de toutes les conversations des adolescents de Konoha. » Enuméra-t-elle machinalement comme si elle récitait sa leçon. « Et voilà : je suis officiellement devenue plus idiote que je ne le suis déjà. »

« Ah. »

« Et oui : Ah. »

Naruko, son petit-déjeuné terminé, se leva pour débarrasser la table.

Kushina soupira et leva les yeux au ciel : c'est que les jeunes, c'était compliqué.

« Ne sois pas si dure envers toi-même ! »

« Merci du conseil maman ! » Grinça-t-elle en frottant avec beaucoup d'entrain son assiette sale.

« Et sois moins dure avec moi ! » Continua sa mère. « Tu es dure : j'essaie juste de t'aider. »

« Maman je suis désolée mais tu ne peux pas m'aider puisque les choses sont faites. Et de toute manière une réputation, ça ne se fait pas en un jour : ça prend des années. » Elle ricana nerveusement et se tourna vers sa mère. « Par conte une réputation, on peut la détruire en une journée. Ironique non ? »

La jeune Uzumaki l'avait en effet en travers de la gorge. Elle avait tellement rêvé, si souvent pensé à cette confession qu'elle voulait tant réussie. Elle s'était imaginée elle et Sakura filant le parfait amour tout cet été, et voilà qu'elle s'était faite humiliée. Décidemment la vie n'était pas tendre.

« Mais chérie ! » Dit sa mère fatiguée de tous ces problèmes " lycéens ". « Ca prend des années lorsqu'on est au lycée, mais pas pendant les vacances ! »

Elle finit alors par l'enlacer, et par embrasser une nouvelle fois le sommet de son crâne, puis son front.

« Tu verras : tu vas beaucoup t'amuser pendant cette colonie de vacances. Te retrouver avec tes camarades de classe te permettra de les redécouvrir et de montrer aux autres, que tu es la meilleure ! »

« Maman…! » Gronda Naruko contre la poitrine de sa mère.

« Mais je suis sérieuse ! »

Kushina releva du doigt le menton de sa fille encore recouvert de miettes et en la regardant dans les yeux, elle hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

« D'accord ? »

« Il n'empêche que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller... ».

« As-tu seulement pensé à Shikamaru et Hinata ? Tes meilleurs amis risquent d'être tristes de ne pas te voir pendant toutes ces vacances ! Et puis Sakura ? Tu pourras de nouveau tenter ta chance en toute discrétion ! »

« Mam… »

« Et Sasuke ? Tu ne vas pas le laisser gagner tout de même ? » la coupa-t-elle, plus que persuasive.

Naruko garda le silence un instant ; puis, le regard dans le vide, elle répondit, dans un chuchoti: « Non, certainement pas... »

« Bon et bien, penses-tu trouver une meilleure occasion que celle-ci ? »

La jeune fille se posa un instant. Ce que disait sa mère était sencé. Néanmoins cela risquait d'être difficile et ardu compte tenant de la concurrence qu'était Sasuke, aussi difficile fût-ce t-il de l'admettre. Mais Sakura ne l'aimait pas ; cela, elle en était certaine. Malgré ce fait indéniable, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur se serrer considérablement, comme pris dans un étau. Elle avait eu excessivement mal, lorsqu'elle avait été repoussée ; mais ce qui l'avait d'avantage froissé et offusqué fut cette phrase si vicieuse qu'elle en était resté coite.

Elle avait été ouvertement nommé comme étant idiote. Autant dire que cela avait considérablement calmé ses ardeurs amoureuses. Mais un point la taraudait. Comment Sakura avait-il pu arrivé à cette conclusion ? Certes, elle n'était pas brillante ; mais ces résultats scolaires restaient convenables et elle s'exprimait tout de même dans un français correct. Non, il y avait très certainement une raison. Et d'ailleurs, d'où venaient donc toutes ces rumeurs à son encontre ?

Pour elle, la réponse devenait claire à mesure qu'elle cogitait à ce sujet. Et cette réponse était encore une fois, Sasuke. Lui, l'infâme qui lui rendait la vie impossible et qui s'acharnait sur elle, depuis l'école primaire. Même si la haine que lui vouait ce dernière était un mystère, autant dire que cette haine-là, il ne la cachait sûrement pas. C'était un fait. Et cette fois-ci, le jeune homme était allé trop loin : il devait y avoir vengeance.

Elle fixa alors sa mère, quasi déterminée.

« Très bien ! Allons-y à ce foutu lycée, pour que je puisse aller a cette colonie de vacances minable. »

Prise de cour, cette dernière la regarda, incrédule. Elle fut en vérité surprise de voir que sa fille avait été si facilement convaincu par ce qu'elle avait bien pu citer. A croire que ce Sasuke était spécial dans un sens.

« Enfin... Oui, nous allons y aller mais... Après. Il est tôt, tu as encore du temps et... »

« Je vais mettre ma valise dans le coffre de la voiture. » la coupa-t-elle tandis qu'elle battit le sol du talon, d'un air décidé.

Sur ces mots, elle claqua la porte et laissa derrière elle sa mère, hébétée. Elle entendit sa fille lui crier un « dépêches-toi » peu avenant, et remarqua qu'elle également avait oublié son sac à dos.

Elle lacha un énieme soupir. Naruko était décidemment trop imprévisible.

Son regard s'éclaira cependant très vite lorsqu'elle remarqua la petite pochette installée à l'entrée et qu'elle avait oubliée quelques minutes plus tôt ; il s'agissait d'un petit cadeau qu'elle voulait lui offrir avant son départ, mais prise de cour, Kushina n'avait pas pu le remettre en main propre. Elle finit donc par la glisser dans la pochette avant de ce même cartable et sourit.

Elle était sûre que cette culotte allait lui plaire. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ces vieux sous-vêtements élimés, presque troués. Sa fille était bien trop négligée, et il suffisait de voir dans quel état se trouvait sa chambre. Au moins, les petits poids c'était plutôt sympathique et original…

C'est ce qu'elle pensait du moins.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu... Je stresse un peu en faite. En tout cas, si vous avez aimé, je vous dit... A bientôt ?


End file.
